


Opening Act

by Bookman230



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookman230/pseuds/Bookman230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtain up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Act

I am not an honest person. But right here, right now, very likely just this once, I will be. Traveling with me will be dangerous. Possibly deadly. You would not be the first to fall. There is the darkness of space, the monstrous cruelty of creatures you cannot imagine, and the monstrous cruelty of those you can. Those you know.

 You will age, still. My dear lady cannot stop the passage of time, only move along it. However long you travel with me will remove how long you would live on your own if you were to die of natural causes. A day with me, and you will lose a day there. A year for a year, And so on. ..Unless you have a good diet, I suppose. And get a lot of exercise, which I assure you, you will. And visit planets with good sunlight and atmosphere for humans. And… well, I suppose there are many variables. But the point stands.

 Now I’m talking for the sake of talking. Which is a wondrous, powerful thing, but I’ll get to the beating heart of the matter. I am not a good person. I am not a bad one.  I am just a person. It took me quite some time to learn that fact, and neither of us can forget it. But I swear. Here and now, elsewhere and past, nowhere and future. I will protect you with all I have. This oath has saved some. Failed others. And killed many.

 Is it worth it? ...To many, yes. To others, no. Whether it will be worth it for you is something only you can answer, isn’t it? ...But… In the opinion of one daft fool, or glorious rouge depending on your point of view, the latter being the _right_ one, who ran from home into the arms of the universe… there are many wonders out there, But after some time, all the galaxies and black holes and planetary explosions all start to look like the same piece of stardust. No, what makes it worth it?

 The people. What makes a play is not the stage or props or set pieces, but the _actors_. And there are oh so many actors out there, of all type and character. Millions of species and races out there, and not one is the same. Not one _person_ is the same. Across all of time and space, I have not met one being exactly alike another. They will fight. For themselves, for the ones they love, for their species and planets. They will go to the highest highs and the lowest lows. They will be as beautiful as the beginning of the universe, and as beautiful as the end. But they will always be beautiful.

 And now, I will do another miracle. Being quiet. Yes, honesty then silence? Once in an eon opportunity. Savor it.

 ...Well, don’t savor it that long! Make your choice.

 ...Stop talking and pull the damn levers? But my dear, talking is what I do, and I do it oh so very well. And I am quite the multitasker.

 But I seem to have forgotten one thing. One thing you can _never_ forget. _Run_.

 Except in cases where it would be suspicious. In that case, _walk briskly_. And of course it would be tiring if you run constantly, so when there’s no danger, _walk_.

 You know what, let me surmise it like this: _Go at a speed befitting the situation_.

Now… _The Doctor pulls a lever, and grins maniacally as the TARDIS whirls._ ...Curtain up.


End file.
